Tis The Baby With Apple Cider
by NeonNero
Summary: Matt/Rey. Secret Santa For Esha Napoleon II.


Title: Tis The Baby With Apple Cider

Pairing: Matt Hardy/Rey Mysterio

Rating: T

Summary: New Year's has always been my favorite holiday. It's the day where I get to get drunk from champagne and crash out on the floor,but I can't,maybe because I am having a 8 and half month old baby. So I can't celebrate it the way I want to...I need some carrots. JUST MPREG,LiTTLE Kisses. and Language.

OWNAGE: NO ONE!

NO OWNAGE: Any WWE Superstars mentioned in this fic.

For **Esha Napoleon II.** Esha Napoleon II. _Esha Napoleon II_

Volunteered For The Secret Santa Writing Challenge_2009!!!

* * *

December 28,2009. Monday. Rey & Matt's Home in North Carolina.

Rey's Point Of View.

Waiting....waiting more.....waiting even more....."WHY WON'T YOU PLAY?!!!"

I had just recently screamed at the TV. Maybe, just maybe, just a TAD bit maybe..it doesn't want to play my favorite movie!. You know, this is why I hate these DVD players. I mean, sure the DVD i'm trying to play is The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3D but I mean,c'mon Its The ADVENTURES OF SHARKBOY AND LAVAGIRL and in 3-D!. But I don't have my glasses so I'm just going to say 2-D... I sigh and yell "MATT!" like the spoiled princess I am. "I'm right here.." I scream and turn to see Matt is on the loveseat with Lucas on his right side.

"The TV Doesn't work-"

"Maybe because you didn't turn the TV on."

I looked and saw it wasn't really on. "Ohh sorry.." I mumbled and turned it on and there it was...the kid with the blond haircut talking to his class about what he did this summer. I got relaxed on the couch and continued to watch the movie.

*Halfway through the movie*

"You know what I love about you?"

I turned my head and I saw that Matt got up and was behind the couch I was laying on,his upper torso was leaning so it gave me full view of my favorite ravenette's face.

"What is that?" I Asked.

"...Everything...your voice..your eyes,your love,your my...**Forever**."

"I Love You...ALAWAYS and FOREVER Matthew Moore."I Smiled,it was very rare when he said some nice and sweet things like this. So why was he saying this now?

"I have gift for you... I didn't get to give it to you because I was on the road for my last match so..here."

He pulled out a little blue box with a pink ribbon on it. He gave it to me, and I fixed myself up and I crossed my legs, I took of the ribbon and I shrieked in delight.

There was a necklace, a 14K White Gold Heart Locket with a Diamond, I opened the locket and on the right side it read:

_" Rey & Matt "_

and also on the left side was were me and Matt shared our first kiss,the picture was courtesy of Jeff and his best friend forever,which I realy think they should date,Adam.

I turned to see he wasn't there no more,so I tried the other side and he was on his right knee. My heart is skipping a few beats,but I still have my breath.

"Rey, I can't explain how I feel about you,

My heart beats for you babe It's like a heart attack,

I am dangerously in love with you,

I feel so blessed to have you by my side everyday,

there will**_ never_** be other guys because your my one and only,

I leave you with my heart everyday knowing you will never break it,

Baby we have our ups and downs but no matter what, you still stay,

Rey, wil you marry me?"

"YES!!!!!!!!"

We kissed. We cryed. We loved.

December 31st Matt Hardy's NEW YEAR'S Bash!

5 Minutes Till 2010.

I am currently in the kitchen with all the other pregnant males and girls we are all enjoying some apple cider and my baby is surely enjoying it because I've had 3 glasses of this.

"I'm so happy that Matt proposed,you two will be happy together."

I turn and I see Eve with her glass of some grape cider,she's not pregnant but she's just here because her girlfriend is, her and Kelly are pretty good for each other,Kelly had a sperm donator I think and Kelly she's got her baby bump.

"Yeah thanks,how's Kelly taking it?" I asked.

"Complains about cramps and I tell her it's the baby forming."

"Wait till she get's the kicks.." I said.

" 1 MINUTE TILL 20-!" Jeff yells are muffled . I turn and he and Adam are kissing sloppily,Jeff is so not going to remeber this tommorow.

"Beautiful.." I turn again and Matt kisses me,his tounge devours mine and we kiss passionatley.

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!"

I broke the kiss and was about to say,Happy new year, but this happen-.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH MY WATER BROKE!!!!!

* * *

REVIEWS!


End file.
